


Fred

by Esperata, StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudist Colony, Nudity, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: A retelling of how Spock came to acquire his Boston fern, from Fred's p.o.v.





	Fred

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [See The Hole In The Wall. That Is Not A Hole, And Neither Is There A Wall.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041575) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady). 



> StellarLibraryLady gets full credit for the whole scenario with Spock and McCoy's adventure on Guakos although I confess I prompted her with the suggestion about a nudist colony. All dialogue between Spock and McCoy in this is hers.

The Boston fern had no delusions of grandeur. He wanted nothing more than to settle down with someone who loved him.

He thought of Sweet fern. Perhaps she would be the one for him. She had such long, delicate leaves, very like his own. It seemed fated to him somehow, she being called a fern when she wasn’t really.

Didn’t that mean she was destined for him? Her own true fern husband?

But for now he was up here in the main hallway and she was away in the conservatory. Once their guests had left though he felt sure he would be returned to her side.

A breeze through his fronds drew his attention and he found one of the guests stationed behind him.

Ah! It was the plant-like one. The man’s green tinge was noticeable immediately given the complete lack of clothing everybody wore. Or didn’t wear. Somewhere in his heritage there must be some foliage.

Apparently the man felt the kinship too for he seemed intent on remaining beside him.

In fact, he lifted the pot and carried him before him, as if to say, “This is my friend. We go everywhere together.”

The other planetary guest appeared, his skin tinged all over pink.

He was smiling as he asked, “Is that your new best friend?”

“I call him ‘Fred.’”

The pink one laughed and Fred (who immediately swelled with pride at the name) felt part of his new best friend also swell with pride.

“Are you planning on taking ‘Fred’ everywhere with you?”

“I will follow ‘Fred’ anywhere. Where he leads me, I shall follow. I do not plan on losing ‘Fred’ anytime soon.”

A fond smile greeted this remark and Fred reflected it was as well he was such a large and bushy plant. The haustoria growing behind him would be hard to hide else.

“Now you’re the king of the one-liners, too?”

“Whatever it takes, Doctor.” That word produced a flush of colour to the man’s appendage and Fred wondered if he’d been chosen in part for their very similar colouration. “You do not seem to want to share your tricorder.”

“And I won’t. But won’t our hosts get suspicious about ‘Fred?’”

“Oh, ‘Fred’ is very social. Blends in anywhere. And is an excellent listener.”

“Stop it! Stop it!”

Fred wondered at this strange type of interaction. Why conceal such an attraction? If you felt for someone then why all this pretence and subterfuge? It made no sense to him but then he knew he was not worldly.

Perhaps this was the common form of romance on other worlds? Or perhaps it was because the ‘Doctor’ did not requite his feelings? With his ‘tricorder’ in place it was impossible to tell.

It was so much simpler among the natives of Guakos! Everything was on show to see.

Fred wasn’t blind or stupid though. And he was nothing if not loyal. This hybrid creature had taken him on as his friend. Fred owed it to him to be the best friend to him he could be. So he paid attention.

When Spock went riding with the Princess, he showed some interest but not enough that he felt compelled to take Fred with him upon the horse. For which Fred was grateful.

Most men showed interest in the presence of the Princess though. She gave off that sort of vibe.

Yet when he stood and argued with the Doctor, he had held Fred’s pot firmly in front of himself to hide his reaction.

Why did he feel the need to hide his reaction from one and not the other? Fred found it very confusing.

It got doubly so later on.

His hybrid, Spock, had carried him out to the gardens and left him soaking up some sunlight while he bent down to examine the side of a shed. Fred was almost dozing when a voice distracted him.

“Fred, what are you doing out here on this lovely day?”

It was the Doctor.

“Taking your daily constitutional? And where’s your best buddy? Did he go off and leave you teetering on this birdbath on purpose, or do you just like to dare yourself?”

He looked around and Fred saw the exact moment his eyes alighted on the bare rump of Spock. There went Fred’s theory that the man didn’t reciprocate Spock’s attraction.

“You’re on your own, Fred,” he muttered to the fern as he passed him in retreat. “I hope Spock remembers to bring you back inside the palace. You might get forgotten in the wake of Spock‘s lusts.”

Fred felt a sudden affection for the strange pink man. He was clearly a caring individual. It must hurt to be attracted to someone who you apparently couldn’t have.

Although it was still a mystery to him _why_ they were seemingly unallowed to express their desires freely.

However that evening, Fred and the other decorative plants were gathered again to be returned to their home in the conservatory. He felt a deep regret that he would not see his hybrid friend again.

He wanted to wish him well. To perhaps advise him about the Doctor’s feelings. Caution him against keeping the assignation with the Princess.

He’d be lying if he didn’t admit to being keen to see his Sweet fern again though.

As the gardener carried him back though, Fred felt his whole world collapsing.

There was his beautiful Sweet fern curled up next to the tall, strong Palm.

Fred’s leaves drooped and he shrank back into himself. Why had she done this to him? Hadn’t he always been loyal to her? Hadn’t he been prepared to spend the rest of his days devoted to her wellbeing?

He hid his leaves from the sight of her wrapped about his bare stem and was grateful when darkness hid them all.

The sun will continue to rise though, even when it seems the world should stop.

Fred’s fronds fell limp as he contemplated his life now.

Cast aside. Doomed to watch his beloved growing old with another. It was almost too much to bear!

“Fred?”

“He’s been wilting since we brought him back last night,” the gardener said. “I don’t understand it.”

Spock picked up the drooping plant carefully.

“Have you too found yourself disappointed in your chosen lover?” The hybrid’s eyes glanced about, settling on the Sweet fern across the room, draped around the hard palm. “Ah, I understand your pain.”

And without another word, he carried Fred away.

Fred could be forgiven his distraction throughout the farewells. He lay prostrate and unresponsive but gradually he began noticing things.

Spock was taking him with him. Out to the stars.

A flicker of hope lifted his leaves. A new life! Away from his heart break. Where he could forget that fickle female.

With that incentive, he began noticing other things. Like Spock’s less than graceful way of walking today. Previously the hybrid had moved with fluidity, providing Fred with an unjostled journey.

Now he was flinching and twitching in a most disconcerting manner and Fred wondered what was wrong.

Oh, wait! Spock had said he understood Fred’s pain. And Fred had been so caught up in his own drama he hadn’t thought to consider what Spock meant. But clearly he had suffered his own rejection and it was twisting him just as Fred’s fronds had curled.

With new determination to be a better friend, Fred focused in on the words between the two visitors to Guakos.

“Come on. Tell me. Maybe I can help. What’s wrong with your penis?”

That was the Doctor speaking, clearly as concerned as Fred with their friend. Fred knew the term from his time amongst the naked population of Guakos. It referred to the haustoria. He hoped one of their giant birds had not got to Spock in his absence.

“It is something very uncomfortable, Doctor, and quite unusual,” Spock answered. “You probably will not understand, until I explain the situation.”

“For heaven‘s sake, man, just spit it out! What in the hell is wrong with your damn penis?!”

“Doctor, please.”

“Sorry. Just tell me. I‘ll be understanding, Spock. And professional. Trust me. What‘s your problem?”

“Wood splinters.”

Fred felt an intense sympathy for the hybrid man now suffering such a traditional plant complaint. The Doctor however laughed.

“Doctor! You promised!”

“Sorry. Sorry.”

“I will say nothing further to you.”

Spock held Fred tighter and the fern spread his leaves in a protective gesture. The Doctor’s next question caught his curiosity though.

“Did you make love to Demetria?”

The princess! Is that why Spock did not meet him last night to say farewell?

“Yes, and I wish to say that I did not like it.”

“Oh?”

“Well, I liked the act, but later Demetria would have nothing to do with me. She used me to get what she wanted, then turned me aside. The whole experience has left me with diverse feelings.”

Fred’s momentary hurt at being cast aside for an assignation vanished in the realization that they had both been spurned.

“Oh?” 

“I am realizing that the only thing I really did enjoy was the rutting. I do not care for her at all, but I would like to have more of a relationship with the person I rutted.”

“What if I told you that could happen?”

Fred wondered what the Doctor was suggesting by that. They were leaving Guakos and her princess behind them. And good riddance.

“What are you saying?” Spock queried, clearly just as confused.

“You made love through a knothole in an old shed. That’s how you got splinters.”

“How would you know that?!”

“And there’s a good reason why Demetria’s vagina didn’t look right to you. It was because her vagina was actually my anus.”

“Your--”

“That’s right. Mine. You fucked me,”

Fred felt he might drop his leaves in shock. The Doctor had…? With Spock. Through a hole in a wall…

He struggled to pull himself together. How in green roots had _that_ happened? Last he’d seen of either of them they were still pretending not to feel anything for each other.

With an effort he tuned himself back into the conversation.

“You’re going to be all huffy now, aren’t you,” the Doctor was asking.

“I can assure you that I--” Spock stopped.

“You can assure me of what?”

“I am trying to be angry.”

“I know you are.”

“And failing.”

“I know that, too.”

"You really should not have deceived me."

"I know."

“But you went to a lot of trouble to have me take you. How can I be angry about that? You must have wanted me very much.”

“I did. I was sneaky, but I know you’ll be fair and will give me a real chance with you. I just know that we would be so good together.”

“Do you also know that I do not want to wait for a first kiss? That I want it now?”

“No, but that is something I can do something about.”

“Then do it!”

Fred found himself shifted aside as two very large trunks collided and wrapped long branches around each other.

He watched for a few minutes, wondering at the mobility of their appendages, before feeling a sense of optimism sweep through his veins.

Their attraction had finally overcome whatever cultural restrictions had held them back. Perhaps he too would find the one for him whose attraction would outweigh all other considerations.

Somewhere out there amongst the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd suggest reading StellarLibraryLady's story for a better understanding of just what happened between Spock, McCoy and the princess.


End file.
